Chocobo (Final Fantasy XII)
Chocobo is a large flightless bird in the world of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. They are commonly used as steeds, but also live in the wild, often in flocks. The yellow variation is the most common, but many different species exist. The player can ride them and fight them as enemies. Clan Primer Chocobos share an entry in the Clan Primer. Page 1: Observations Page 2: The Town Crier Profile Chocobos are commonly used as steeds in Ivalice. When attempting to return to Rabanastre from vanquishing his first hunt, Vaan runs into a prized white chocobo that is to appear in a parade for the new Consul's honor. The Order of the Knights of Dalmasca also used chocobos as steeds during the Battle of Nalbina Fortress. Chocobos are said to have a distinct smell about them, and their favorite food is gysahl greens. Chocobos come in various sizes, although they tend to be taller than average humes. White chocobos seem to the tallest, as Vaan runs into a large one at the Rabanastre gates, and a giant white chocobo roams the Paramina Rift. Chocobos in the wild can appear in flocks. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy XII'' Steed Yellow chocobos can be rented for transportation from Gurdy at most towns at ground level. ;Gurdy's chocobo stable locations *Rabanastre Gates *Nalbina Fortress *Jahara *Mt Bur-Omisace *Phon Coast Hunters' Camp *Balfonheim Sea Breeze Lane Lone yellow chocobos on the field allow players to ride them, provided they feed them from their stock of Gysahl Greens. There is a chocobo outside the Henne Mines, and in Mosphoran Highwaste. Loose chocobos are called "Wayward Chocobo" on the field. Chocobos can access paths player characters cannot cross on their own that have chocobo tracks on the ground. These appear in Ozmone Plain, Phon Coast, the Mosphoran Highwaste, Tchita Uplands and Cerobi Steppe. A chocobo is required to go the the Henne Mines, as the only way to get there is on a chocobo pathway. A chocobo is also required to get the Esper, Exodus, in the Mosphoran Highwaste after solving a puzzle. A "chocobo path" links Tchita Uplands to the Cerobi Steppe, allowing the player to go there early if they take a chocobo from the Phon Coast. There is a chocobo path in Cerobi Steppe the player can use as a shortcut to get to the northern end quickly from Balfonheim. Some story elements require characters to use a chocobo, and in those situations they are free of charge. Riding a chocobo allows the character to cross maps faster without being harassed by enemies. The yellow chocobo, if ridden into Ozmone Plain, will appear in the bestiary once the party disembarks. Characters can ride a chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the rider. The chocobo can temporarily sprint, but only thrice. When the player is riding a chocobo and the time is running out, they can get more time in the timer by quickly entering the menu at when the timer has 0.0 seconds left, enter the Equip menu and change equipment (it's easy to just use the remove all equipment command and then immediately choose the optimize option), come back to the field, and the chocobo timer has gained 1.8 more seconds. The player can do the trick again and again to ride a chocobo for as long as they like if they are patient enough. Enemy chocobos Some chocobo variants are fought in the wilds. They tend to yield Gysahl Greens when felled. *Black Chocobo is found on the Ozmone Plain. It appears in flocks. *Red Chocobo is found on the Ozmone Plain among the Black Chocobos, albeit rarely. A more dangerous variety of this breed also exists (see below). *Brown Chocobo can be found in The Yoma in the Dalmasca Estersand, and the Corridor of Ages in the Salikawood. Brown Chocobo is docile and will not attack unless provoked. *Green Chocobo can be found in the Corridor of Ages in the Salikawood. *White Chocobo can be found on the Hakawea Shore of the Phon Coast, but does not appear easily. *Lv.99 Red Chocobo is an elusively rare chocobo and one of the few level 99 enemies. In Trial Mode in Zodiac versions, three are fought together on Stage 93. Reddas joining the party as a guest makes it possible to spawn the chocobo. *Bull Chocobo is a trophy Rare Game enemy found in the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. To find the Bull Chocobo the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. *Trickster is an Elite Mark that becomes available upon reaching Mt Bur-Omisace. Intrigued by the white chocobo that helped stave off vandals who harassed a chocobo flock and vanished as quickly as it came, Gurdy went to petition for the hunt of this elusive mark. Sky Pirate's Den A chocobo's sprite is added to the Sky Pirate's Den after the party has walked over 50,000 steps, granting the player the title of Wayfarer. A white variation is obtained after defeating Trickster, awarding the title of Sharpshooter. In The Zodiac Age, these are awarded as trophies/achievements as well. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chocobos are a Rank I melee summon, and the fastest summon. They have no special attacks, and their normal Beak attack only deals minor damage. Chocobos can also be encountered as enemies. Different colored chocobos have different skills, although the player can only summon the yellow type. Trickster is the most powerful chocobo. Gallery Chocobo-ffxii.png|Render of a chocobo. Gurdy's chocobos.png|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Rabanastre. Chocobos-for-hire.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Nalbina. Mt-Bur-Omisace-Chocobo-Stable.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Mt Bur-Omisace. Phon-Coast-Gurdy.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo service in Phon Coast. Brown Chocobo.jpg|Brown Chocobo in battle. ChocoboBasch.jpg|Basch rides a chocobo in the intro. White chocobo.jpg|White chocobo at the gates of Rabanastre. Chocobo-Footprints-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Chocobo footprints in Ozmone Plain. Skyferry-Black-Chocobo-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Chocobo on a skyferry. Young Ashe (artwork).jpg|Young Ashe with a chocobo. Etymology Chocobo is a recurring animal in the [[Final Fantasy series|''Final Fantasy series]] and often seen as the series's mascot. Trivia *Some chocobos appear in the background of various areas, including on top of skyferries. *When going through the Ozmone Plain for Jahara, the player might spot a garif picking on a chocobo. This is actually Supinelu, training alone in the plain: depending on if he falls or survives by the time the party reaches the village, the player gets a different scene from him once in Jahara. *Gurdy runs the chocobo ranches across Ivalice. If the player doesn't ever talk to Gurdy and refuses the offer of a free chocobo in Jahara, the player gets an extra scene in Mt Bur-Omisace where Gurdy will ask why the party is avoiding chocobos. *By doing the July sidequest at Nalbina, the plater can learn the parader chocobos present during Vayne's appointment ceremony at Rabanastre were gifts from Gibbs's family of generations-old quality chocobo breeders at the Tchita Downs. Gibbs grew up with the stench of chocobos, but when he traveled to Archades, women were put off by the chocobo stench on him and Gibbs had to buy a viera cologne to get rid of the stench. *A cockatrice called Moomer is in the chocobo pen pretending to be a chocobo at Sea Breeze Lane of Balfonheim as part of the great cockatrice escape quest. *While Japanese games are often comfortable breaking immersion to deliver in-game information, this aspect was to be "westernized" in the localized version. When Vaan encounters Gurdy, a chocobo vendor, in Rabanastre, the Japanese had the vendor explain the yellow birds are chocobos that can be ridden. As Vaan, a street-wise orphan, would know what a chocobo is, the English version instead has the vendor lamenting that some guy rode off on one of the chocobos without paying, to deliver the same information more fluidly. *Although the player never encounters them, chocobos with flight capability exist within the world of Ivalice. On the flight during the Hunt for Deathgaze, the player may speak with a "Despondent Man" NPC in the Skyferry's Observation Parlor area who states that the chocobo on the deck flew away and that it's not every day you see the variety that flies. He further states that he wishes he could have done the same. References Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy XII Category:Chocobo